Artemis Fowl goes to Ouran High
by PKS
Summary: Artemis fowl gets to go to Ouran High to further his knowledge but what will happen when he meets the Host club?
1. chapter1

_**hiya folks, here's the disclaimer: i don't own Artemis fowl or Ouran High school host club, i didn't notice ALL the mistakes in my story and i want to apologise for this, thank you to the reviewers who kindly pointed this out to me, I'm SO stupid slaps head LoL, so here's the beginning without all the mistakes! enjoy :)**_

_Chapter 1, going to Tokyo_

_Flash back_

_"mother, Farther, why have you put me in for a transfer to a private school in japan?", Artemis asked_

_"well, arty my boy, this school came to us, its called Ouran private academy, each year they let a transfer student from England to enlist there who is smart enough, but they also let some one from an ordinary school from Tokyo enlist too, and they picked you because your the best" Artemis the first said with a proud smile spreading across his face_

"_whats the matter arty, i_ _thought that you of all people could speak Japanese?" asked Angeline_

_its not that, its just...its a Little far and where i will be staying and i will terribly miss you two and the twins" Artemis complained_

_"why arty, we will be coming for the first two weeks for a holiday then we will return, but don't fret, butler may come with you if you like?"Angeline said_

_"yes, i would like it if butler came, but were and who will i and butler be staying with?"_

_" well, we bought a nice posh flat that's even more modern and cost more then the electricity bill for your Fathers study!" Angeline said giving her husband a death glare which made him a little scared._

_"so..whats this new school like?" artemis said_

_Back to the present_

_Tokyo..at ouran private academy_

talking in Japanese!

"what!, there's a kid from Ireland being enlisted into the academy" said Haruhi

"yes, and he's smarter the you Haruhi" Kyouya grinned while looking up from his Files

Tamaki who heard this said "what!! there's no way any one could be as smart as my daughter Haruhi"he always calls Haruhi his daughter

"hm...this is very odd, no matter what i do, i cant find any thing about this kid, its like he's, blocked every thing" Kyouya said, oblivious to Tamaki, that upset Tamaki and he went into his depressed corner.

"ahh, now i know where Ive heard that name before, Artemis fowl, went missing in Russia along time ago, then his son, Artemis the second, became a criminal master mind but then Artemis the first came back" said Kaoru

"how do you know that kaoru?" hikaru asked kaoru and and hikaru are the twins, but we all know that,

"because, they have good fashion sense, they spend loads on mothers clothes every year!" Kaoru said

"got it, Ive finally been able to get all records and other relevant information on Artemis the second, and it was not easy" Kyouya

"huh, hey...wheres honey-senpai and mori-senpai?"asked Haruhi

"they went on a trip to England for a while, they will be coming back today and it looks like honey got stuck in second class again and looks like he's on the same plane as Artemis" Kyouya said

"I'll call Mori and tell him to stay with honey" said Tamaki getting out of his corner

"OK, Mori's busy arguing with a air hostess and the plane has 10 minutes till lift off" Tamaki said

"well, this kid will be going into your class Haruhi, and i advise you keep an eye on him and be cautitous, he's a dangerous one" smiled Kyouya

Haruhi thought to herself " _that devils smile, it freaks you out every time_" going over to see what he was looking at, and she didn't like the information she read

mean while, in haven city, below us!

"holly!, get in here" shouted Foaly

"what is it foaly" asked holly

"its Artemis, he's going to japan!" Foaly said

"phew, i thought it was an emergency!"holly signed

"it is, tokyo is in japan!" foaly said

"and..."

" and in the human world, its the biggest electronic market, almost every electronic thing the humans have was made there, who knows what he might get his hands on!"Foaly said

silence

"right, well me and trouble will go and keep an eye on the Artemis!"holly said heading for the door

"you and trouble seem to be spending allot of time together lately holly" Foaly grinned and gave Holly a wink

"get lost, as if there could be any thing going on between me and that...i don't know the words to describe him" holly said leaving the room to tell trouble and to prepare

Tara international airport 

"well shall we take the jet or go first class?" said Artemis the first

"oh, i haven't been on an ordinary plane for a while, lets go first class"Angeline said

"yey!" Artemis said sarcastically, some how, he and Butler were pushing the baggage trolleys

"cheer up sir, we will not have to push these trolleys for long, besides, it might be a little bit of exercise for you" butler said

"i think i exercise quite enough in that new gym you built" Artemis said

"oh, i forgot to tell you all, a Japanese family left an estate to do some thing in Britain, an entire estate and dojo are going up for sale tomorrow, why don't we put a bid in" Artemis the first said

"another house, why do we need two?" asked Myles

"yes, why, i like fowl manner more then i like school, and that's saying allot"; said Beckett

"thats only because Anna's there!" said Myles

"shut up!" shouted Beckett going red

"its because arty needs some where to stay that's like fowl manner, besides, its near Arty's new school so he can walk to school for once" Artemis the first grinned

"don't bully arty, he always walks around the manner when Minerva's around and the night before with a huge grin on his "; Angeline giggled while Artemis went as red as a tomato and thought to him self _"why...why does she insist on doing this to me!!"_

British airways first class

"why, i think these seats are nicer then the fowl jet!, what do think, hunny? asked Angie

"i think your right Angie, but why did the kids have to stay in second class?"asked Artemis the first

"the air hostess said they couldn't come in first class so she had to put them with the rest of the first class kids and other people in second class" Angie signed

"dont worry, they have butler with them, they'll be fine" artemis the first said putting an arm around his worring wife

British airways second class

"i knew we should have taken the jet, now I'm stuck in second class with the twins arguing in my ear and with no champagne"Artemis complained to butler

"umm...excuse me"said a young boy

"yes" butler said

"you do speak Japanese, am i correct?" he said

"yes" Artemis said plain Japanese

_speaking Japanese now!_

"ahh, good, is that seat next to you taken, arty?" asked the young lad

";yes...hild on, why did you call me arty"said Artemis

"well kyouya told us you were on the same flight as us, so when i got stuck in second class, i thought I'd come check you out, want some cake, oh..I'm honey" said honey

"pleasure, my names Artemis not arty, and what school do you go to, must be primary school"Artemis said

"no, i go to Ouran private academy, me and Mori are in the last year" honey smiled

"yes, honey, ive got you a seat in first class" said the big boy

"ah, thanks Mori, well, bye arty, see you at school...hold on...wheres my bunny?honey said with teary eyes

"is this it?" asked butler holding up a pink bunny teddy

"ah...Usa-Chan, thank you, see you later Artemis and friend" smiled honey while happily trowing the pink teddy named Usa-Chan into the air.

&"well...that was awkward, so how come he can get into first class but i cant?" asked Artemis

"i don't know, but that Mori seems to be honeys butler and personal guard but there both just kids" butler said amazed

"attention passengers, we will now be taking off, please buckle your seat belts" said a voice form a speaker at the front

about 20 hours or so later...

"_passengers, we will now be landing in Tokyo international airport, i hope you enjoyed your flight with us"_

outside the airport...

"ah..ARTY!!" shouted honey

"huh...oh, honey, hello" said Artemis forcing a rare smile

"oh, dont you have a limo or a bently?" asked honey

"the Bentley is back at fowl manner and farther forgot to call the limousine service" Artemis, giving his Father a death glare, and making his Farther scared a little, his father thought _"he gets that from Angie!"_

"ah...great, then we can give you a lift!, our new Bentley is over there, its the latest Bentley, not released any where else except from japan" honey said dragging arty into his Bentley, compared to this, the fowl Bentley was a mini!

outside the fowl flat...

"oh wow, you got one of these flats!, that's awesome!"honey said

"honey, we best get going back to the dojo" called mori from the other end of the car

"ah, well, see ya arty" honey said driving off leaving his bunny with Artemis by mistake

"ahh..he left me with..usa-chan" artemis said blushing at the cute pink bunny


	2. Chapter 2

_sorry if the chapters are a little to long, and sorry about the mistakes in cpt 1, disclaimer: i dont own either Artemis Fowl or Ouran high school host club!_

_Chapter 2, an exciting first day at school, Artys pov..._

"arty, wake up, its already 8 oclock and you have to be at school for 10 too 9!" shouted angeline from the kitchen

"what!, why didnt my alarm clock not go off!" arty shouted noticing he forgot to change the time zone

in the kitchen

"mrs fowl, how many times, i'll do the food and cleaning" butler said comming into the kitchen

"Butler! i told you to call me angeline or angie!, i would like it if you would call me that, and i want to do the cooking and cleaning, could you please go wake the twins up, they never wake up for me" angeline said trying to figure out how to fry an egg. then artemis the first came and helped her.

"ok myles, get up, i know your awake, and beckett, wake up" butler commanded but myles giggled softly but butler still heard him, so he picked up both twins and took them to the table, myles laughed but beckett still snored his head off.

"ok beckett, wake up" myles shouted punching his brother, 

"ouch!, that hurt myles!, w..where am i, butler, where are we going and why didn't you wake me?" beckett said punching his brother back, the only thing difference between the twins was that myles had his mothers green eyes and beckett had his fathers dark blue eyes, no one knows exactly how artemis ended up with light blue eyes, it was always a mystery and will most likely stay as a mystery.

"here you go boys" angeline said with a smile on her face

"erm...mum, whats this?" myles said staring at the food 

"why, its fryed egg and toast" angeline said

"looks more like rotten scrambeled egg" beckett giggled then tryed the food and then said " hmm...delicious mum" while tucking in with myles doing the same making a huge grin appear onAngelines face

"woah, what smells funny?" asked arty coming in, with his red silk pijama top on and his best trousers

"its breakfast, ive made you fryed bread and you can make yourself some cereal to go with it" artemis the first said making himself some toast

"arty, are you planning on getting fully dressed or are you going out like that?" angeline giggeled, Artemis looked down and saw he was half dressed, and blushed a bright pink.

"go get changed arty, i'll make you some cereal, and we have to leave at half past 8 so we have 15 minutes" said artemis the second

"...WHAT, Beckett, Myles, go get dressed, wash your faces and make sure you brush them teeth today!" angeline said rushing around

"mum, we already have our clothes on, and we've washed our faces, but we wont brush our teeth" the twins said

"yes you will" angeline said giving them a death glare

"yes ,mum" the twins said rushing towards the bedroom

"i will make sure they do" Butler said standing up and heading towards the bathroom, 2 seconds later..."agh, stop that" butler shouted as the twins squrted toothpaste at him, only to get butler brush their teeth for them

half past 8

every one was ready and Artemis was was fully changed into his new suitfinally

"well, is that us all set? asked Butler

"yes, lets go, we have alot of things to do today, fist we need to change the money from pounds to yens, then we have the tour then we have shopping,

15 minutes later, outside Ouran private academy

"wow, this must be bigger then saint bartlebys!" exclaimed artemis

"did you remember the pink bunny?" asked butler

"yes Butler, its in my Brief case"

"ah, you must be artemis, im the headmaster, and i'll be showing you around the school," the head master smiled

"hello, im artems's farther, artemis the first, this is my wife, angeline, and this is beckett and myles, my younger sons" artemis said proudly

"pleasure, now, shall we get going?" asked the headmaster walking towards the school with the Fowls just behind him, for somestrange reason, he felt on edge all the time the fowls were with him.

"its a very big place, isn't it arty?" asked angeline

"yes, its much bigger and nicer then st bartlebys" artemis said

speaking japanese

"ah...headmaster! headmaster!" shouted a girl running up to the headmaster

"yes, what is it, im very busy" said the headmaster

"im sorry, its just that the kitchen staff have gone on strike, they said their sick of something" the girl said

"well i guess i should go see whats the matter, please excuse me while i sort out this problem, ami, could you show the Fowls around please?" the headmaster said running towards the canteen

"i guess, well, im Ami, please, follow me" renge said, ami said, seconds later, myles started chatting to renge and Beckett got his chance to do his own investigating, Beckett usually does this, like when the fowls went on a tour at the white house last year, Beckett found his way into the presidents office by a secret passage way and had tea with the president before the security gaurds took him back to his parents, only to find out he stole the presidents credit card,what a rascal.

3rd music room..

"not occupied, i think this is a good place to hide till night fall" said Beckett, so he opened the door, only to bump into honey who was comming out.

"ouch, sorry..Honey? asked beckett

"ah...Beckett, what are you doing here, i know, you brought usa-chan" Honey said with his eyes going big with expectation,

"erm...i dont, but i think i saw arty trying to put it in his beiref case this morning" Beckett said, Honey went silent then...

"USA-CHAN!" honey shouted running to find his bunny with Mori behind him,

"jeez, its just a bunny" Beckett said running into the room and hiding somewhere.

back to artemis

"this is the main music department, we have 3 music rooms but 1 hardly ever gets used, i thought there was another boy with you who looked like Myles?" ami said

"BECKETT!" shouted angeline who was now worridly running back looking for her son

"not again" artemis signed

"i'll go to the main office and put out an anoucement" Ami said 

1 minute later

"anoucement to all students, we have a misssing person, his name is Beckett and he has gone missing, all students are dismissed from lessons to help searching, thankyou", all the students came out their classrooms then and started the search

"ARTY!" shouted Honey running down the corridor and knocking artemis over, then sitting on him

"ouch, Honey, please could you get off me, Beckett has gone missing and i need to find him" artemis said, only to find Honey almost crying

"you stuffed usa-chan in a brief case" honey said

"sorry, but i couldn't carry him here" artemis said handing over the pink bunny

"usa-chan! i heard the anouncment about beckett, i saw him at the 3rd music room, he might still be there" Honey smiled cuddeling usa-chan

"yes," said mori lifting honey off artemis

3rd music room

"Beckett?, are you in here?" asked artemis the first , looking around,

"yes he is" said Artemis the second, lifting a table cloth up

"aww, how did you know and why did you lift the cloth up arty?" Beckett moaned

" easy, there were two little black shoes poking out from the table coverings, and mother was worried sick and a Myles is anoying without a Beckett" artemis said

"Arty, how many times, its mum or angie!, not mother!" said angeline

"sorry mum, now, shall we continue?" asked artemis

"ok, lets go, we have alot of ground to cover" Ami smiled

so ami showed them around, she peeked into the cafeteria but decided it was best not to show the fowls what was happening in there.

1 hour later...

"sorry i couldn't be with you sooner, the kitchen staff went over the mark this time, i hope you enjoyed your tour, now, artemis, do you have a new uniform?" asked the headmaster

"no, i thought an ordinary suit would be sufficient" artemis said

"well, we have have uniforms for sale, if you'll follow me, i'll show you, you might only have to buy the jacket" the headmaster smiled

half an hour later...

"wow, arty, i never new how good you looked in blue" angelne said looking at arty in a state of aww

"yes, that suits you well, so you only need the jacket, unless you dont have any other black pants" the head master said

"i have plenty of black pants, so when do i start?" asked Artemis

"well, its only 11, so how about we get you to your first class, if thats ok with your parents?" 

"thats fine, we'll pick you up at 5 past 3 arty, ok, bye" said artemis the first

"see you later arty" said angeline and the twins, a wave from Butler then artemis said bye to his family and turned to face his new Headmaster

"well, here is your schedule, i will direct you to your first classs, you will be in the same class' as fujioka haruhi so i'll ask fujioka to help you out," said the Headmaster leading aremis to his first lesson, chemistry

the chemistry lab...

"every one, meet your new class mate, Artemis Fowl, he's from ireland but dont worry, he speaks japanese, is fujioka haruhi in today?" 

"yes?" said said haruhi

"i would like it if you would help artemis out and show him where his lessons are, now i must leave, good day students" said the headmaster leaving the room, and haruhi went over to Artemis to say hello,

"hey, so your the new Artemis Fowl, ive heard alot about you, come sit next to me" haruhi smiled taking Artemis by the hand and sitting him down. Artemis swore that Fujioka could've been a girl, but since he was wearing boys clothes and looked like a boy then he must be a boy.

"so, what do we have next Fujioka?" asked Artemis

"Artemis, just call me Haruhi, most people do, and we have maths next, so, are you a rich exchange student?" asked haruhi

"yes, we're millioners but most of that has been lost" Artemis signed

"yes, did your farther lose it when he was doing bussiness in russia and the Fowlstar went down?" 

"yes but how do you know about that" 

"some friends of mine know alot about you, you were a hard nut to crack but they managed it"

"hm..i thought i got rid of records that were irrelevent, i bet my mother kept a backup disk and put it back onto the computers"

so they just chatted like that till they had to go to maths, and for once, Artemis' lesson went fast

lunch time..

"erm..Arty, ive got to go some where, will you be alright?" asked haruhi

"sure"

"ok, see you in about an hour" 

Artemis wanted to know where she but he thought she was a he was going, so he followed her, and she went to the 3rd music room, no one was aroundwhen he went in so he hid, 

5 minutes later..

"im sorry haruhi!, i didn't know they had taken photo's from your house!" said a big blonde guy running after haruhi 

"actualy senpai, we asked you if we could put some photo's in the treasured memory book" said two twins who reminded artemis of Myles and Beckett

"kaoru, hikaru, you had no buisness coming into my home and taking things that are dear to me, espeicially the photos of me from middle school!" haruhi shouted

"well, some of these would be a new best seller to the other boys in the public high schools who tried to get you to go on a date with them," a tall boy with black hair and glass's said, just looking at him made Artemis go on edge

tamaki hearing this got out of his state of sorryness and grabbed al the photos

"you think im going to let you give any boy pictures of my daughter!, these will be staying with me!" tamaki shouted

"no, they will e staying with me and i will be getting better security" said haruhi taking all the photos and putting them in her bag

"aww, now what we going to do, our toy gas taking are pictures away" kaoru and hikau said

"well, im going to excuse myselffor today and have lunch with Arty, good day" haruhi said walking out the room

"did she just say arty?" Honey said coming from another door

"yes...wheres Mori-senpai?" asked Tamaki

"oh..Takeshi is on his way," honey said

"well, i guess if we want to open up then we must find Haruhi and apologise again" tamaki said

"yea, anyway, we dont like the idea of Arty being with our toy" kaoru and hikaru said

"HARUHI!" shouted Tamaki said running out of the room

"ahh...wait up!" shouted the twins and Honey running out of the room, but Kyouya stayed and looked directly in artys position

"you know, its not polite to listen in on other peoples convosations, Artemis" said Kyouya said

Artemis came out from were he was hiding

"i knew you were there because i heard you rufeling about and i saw you come in" Kyouya said as if reading Artemis' mind

"what is Haruhi doing here and why did Tamaki call Haruhi hos daughter?" asked Artemis walking up to Kyouya

"so you still havent figured it out?"

"figured out what?"

"Haruhi is a girl not a boy, but dress' like a boy because she works here, so she pretends to be a boy"

"so what is this place?"

"welcome to Ouran High School Host Club Artemis Fowl" kyouya said with a grin

will be continued in Chapter 4, i wasn't planning on making any couples in my first story but if you have any ideas then dont be afraid to tell me,, like Kyouya getting with Haruhi, some thing like that, gotta run, see you after easter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

heya guys, sorry i havent been updatng, its been pretty hetic here at the moment! you know the drill, i dont own Ouran high or Artemis fowl! now, were was i..oh yea, Haruhi's pov of chapter 2, ENJOY!

chapter 3, Haruhi's pov

"im off" shouted Haruhi slipping off her slippers and putting her shoes on

"have a good day" said Haruhi's father..aka ranka or Fujioka Ryouji

"i'm going to miss the bus if i dont hurry!" Haruhi gasped running towards the bus stop just as the bus pulled in, when Haruhi finally reached the bus stop, the bus was half way down the road

"oh no, not again, this has happened all week!" Haruhi gasped taking a seat in the bus stop..then her phone went

"hello?" Haruhi said

"Haruhi, you sound out of breath, did you miss the bus again?" asked Kaoru

"yes, i might be late again, you dont happen to know any short cuts, do you?" asked Haruhi

"no, why dont you just get a taxi?" asked Kaoru

"i cant afford a taxi, besides, there most likly all booked up!" Haruhi signed

"then why dont you just jump in our new bentley, Hikaru has been trying to grab your attention for ages!" Kaoru said

Haruhi looked around and there was the twins standing out side of the new Bentley, laughing their heads off

"you've been there all this time! why didn't you shout or stop the bus!" Haruhi said getting angry

"we wanted to play with you for a bit" Hikaru said

"come on, we'll be late at this rate" Kaoru said, Haruhi ran up to the car and got in, 10 minutes later,

"heh, looks like your early and we're late for a meeting with our lord, and he'll also be angry at us giving you a lift, he'll think we're spying on you" the twins said getting out ater Haruhi

"thanks for the lift, i best get in so i can do some more studying, see you at the form room later" Haruhi said walking off

"oh man, she could of at least came with us to back us up, come on, the lord will be more upset if we waist time" Hikaru said

back with Haruhi, Haruhi is outside the main building, with the rest of the students for a change,

"its nice to have some fresh air now and then" Haruhi said, relaxing on a bench, then another bentley pulled up outside of the school, an english boy stepped out, just looking at him sent a shiver down Haruhi's back

"he's is as scary as Kyouya-senpai..this aura is.." Haruhi said turning her head to find the one and only Kyouya

"yes..he does look a little more scaryier then me" kyouya said with his nose out of his files for the first time! but then he started walking away, dont worry, his feelings were NOT hurt

no one seemed bothered by the family, the one they were all looking at was the big guy who seemed to be giving every one death glares..then his eys settled on Haruhi and Haruhi just looked back,

"honestly Butler, staring at every one is just going to scare them all" said the young lad who must've been Artemis,

"his voice even sends chills down my spine" Haruhi thought loosening her grip on an important piece of paper she was holding then a breeze came and sent the paper flying

"OH NO!!" Haruhi shouted jumping up and running after the paper, authers note: this was a note which Haruhi had to have so she didn't have to do physical education! and where did it land? right in Artemis' face, lol

"whats this?" Artemis said getting the pice of paper of his face

"im sorry, the wind just carried it off" Haruhi said coming to a stop infront of Artemis

"thats ok, here...why are you skipping P.E? you look perfectly healthy" Artemis said handing over the note

"well...thats none of your buisness, i got to go inside now, thankyou and i might see you later" Haruhi said walking off

10 minutes later, in the middle of the corridor

1..2..3

"HARUHI!!" shouted Tamaki while running towards Haruhi with the twins just behind him

"senpai?" signed haruhi

"you didn't get in a car with them did you?" tamaki asked

"well, i missed the bus and they offered" Haruhi said plainly

"whats the big deal, its not like we went off some where is it" said Kaoru

"...next time, if my daughter needs a lift, phone me!" Tamaki said

"i thought we were over the whole daugher thing" Haruhi said

"you can never stop being a father to a adorable daughter like you Haruhi" Tamaki said hugging Haruhi

"please stop with your sexual harrasment, besides, the principal is coming up the other corridor, look" Haruhi said pushing Tamaki off her, they all looked out the widow which faced a corridor opposite the one their on, they saw the principal showing around a family

"hey Haruhi, looks like we're going to be late if we dont get going" the twins said

"yer..we best get going" Haruhi said moving away with the twins beside her

"bye lord" the twins said, poor tamaki, they left him all alone!

half an hour later, in Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru's form room

"ahh..Haruhi, do you have a pen?" asked Hikaru

"sorry, Kaoru sold my last one online" said Haruhi

"i said sorry" Kaoru said

"do you have a one, Kaoru?" asked Hikaru

"here" said Kaoru reaching over Haruhi to give his brother a pen

"Haruhi, theres dirt on the back of your jacket by the way" Kaoru said

"shouldn't be looking" said Haruhi

nothing much happens till about 10 past 11, chemstry lab, Haruhi was on her own until...

"every one, meet your new class mate, Artemis Fowl, he's from ireland but dont worry, he speaks japanese, is Fujioka Haruhi in today?" asked the Principal

"yes?" said Haruhi

"i would like it if you would help artemis out and show him where his lessons are, now i must leave, good day students" said the headmaster leaving the room, and haruhi went over to Artemis to say hello,

"hey, so you are the new Artemis Fowl, ive heard alot about you, come sit next to me" haruhi smiled taking Artemis by the hand and sitting him down. Artemis swore that Fujioka could've been a girl, but since he was wearing boys clothes and looked like a boy then he must be a boy.

"so, what do we have next Fujioka?" asked Artemis

"Artemis, just call me Haruhi, most people do, and we have maths next, so, are you a rich exchange student?" asked haruhi

"yes, we're millioners but most of that has been lost" Artemis signed

"yes, did your farther lose it when he was doing bussiness in russia and the Fowlstar went down?"

"yes but how do you know about that"

"some friends of mine know alot about you, you were a hard nut to crack but they managed it"

"hm..i thought i got rid of records that were irrelevent, i bet my mother kept a backup disk and put it back onto the computers"

"so how is your father, i bet he isn't as embarressing as mine" said Haruhi

"he's fine, so, what are we doing?" asked Artemis, so Haruhi showed him what they had writen down and said she'd help him with the experiment the class were doing next week, then the bell went and they went into maths, Artemis helped Haruhi and Haruhi helped him, then it was finally lunch time!

"erm..Arty, ive got to go some where, will you be alright?" asked Haruhi

"sure" said Artemis with a smile on his face, these smiles are becomming frequent!

"ok, see you in about an hour" Haruhi said walking off, but little did she know, Artemis was right behind her,

3rd music room

"ahh, Haruhi, we have a suprise for you!" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"what?" asked Haruhi

"you will have to come into the room that we didn't let any one in for about a week" Kaoru said, soo every one went into that room, thats when Artemis snuck in and hid.

1..2..3..

"HIKARU! KAORU!" shouted Haruhi

"wha!! where did you get these pictures of my daughter from!" tamaki said, just standing staring at the photo's

"Tamaki, can you stop staring at my photos please" Haruhi said

"where do you think, we paid Kyouya to give us them" said the twins

"well, i thought you said my involvment would be kept secret" Kyouya said

"we need some excuse, besides, we thought the lord would like to see what Haruhi looked like before she had to join the club" Kaoru said

"Haruhi, dont you ever miss having nice long hair?" asked Hikaru

"sometimes, but thats not the point, you shouldn't be going into my house and stealing my photos!" said Haruhi gathering up the photo's

"im sorry haruhi!, i didn't know they had taken photo's from your house!" said Tamaki walking after Haruhi

"actualy senpai, we asked you if we could put some photo's in the treasured memory book" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"kaoru, hikaru, you had no buisness coming into my home and taking things that are dear to me, espeicially the photos of me from middle school!" Haruhi shouted

"well, some of these would be a new best seller to the other boys in the public high schools who tried to get you to go on a date with them," said Kyouya

tamaki hearing this got out of his state of sorryness and grabbed all the photos

"you think im going to let you give any boy pictures of my daughter!, these will be staying with me!" Tamaki shouted

"no, they will be staying with me and i will be getting better security" said haruhi taking all the photos and putting them in her bag

"aww, now what we going to do, our toy has taking are pictures away" kaoru and hikau said

"well, im going to excuse myself for today and have lunch with Arty, good day" haruhi said walking out the room

"did she just say arty?" Honey said coming from another door

"yes...wheres Mori-senpai?" asked Tamaki

"oh..Takeshi is on his way," honey said

"well, i guess if we want to open up then we must find Haruhi and apologise again" tamaki said

"yea, anyway, we dont like the idea of Arty being with our toy" kaoru and hikaru said

"HARUHI!!" shouted Tamaki said running out of the room

"ahh...wait up!" shouted the twins and Honey running out of the room, but Kyouya stayed and looked directly, only Kyouya stayed in the room, luckly for Haruhi, she hid behind a corner at the right of the door, the boys went left!

"thank heavens..huh, who's Kyouya talking to?" Haruhi said walking up to the door to listen in

inside the room...

"so you still havent figured it out?" asked Kyouya

"figured out what?" asked some one who must've been Artemis

"Haruhi is a girl not a boy, but dress' like a boy because she works here, so she pretends to be a boy" Kyouya said

"so what is this place?" asked Artemis

"welcome to Ouran High School Host Club Artemis Fowl" kyouya said with a grin

"oh god" Haruhi said

"you know Haruhi, its rude to listen to other peoples conversations" Kyouya said

"how'd you know i was there" asked Haruhi coming into view

"well, i knew you where there, i heard you" Artemis said

"you dont mind that i told master Fowl your little secret do you?" said Kyouya writting in his files

"you had no buissness doing that, come on Arty, i need to talk to you alone" Haruhi said grabbing Artemis and taking him off, soon as they got out the door, they went left and who else came from that way...Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey and Mori,

"damn!, Arty, RUN!" Haruhi said running the opposite way and dragging Artemis with her

"HARUHI!" Shouted all the host club, except Kyouya who was just following the club,

"w.why are running, and where are we running to?" asked Artemis

"because, i need to talk to you alone and we only have 10 minutes left! Haruhi said,

they finally lost the host club and Haruhi realised they were in the middle of the rose maze

"oh man, how'd we end up here!" gasped Haruhi

"you..led us here...lets sit down in here" gasped Artemis taking a seat and Haruhi doing the same

"so, what did you want to talk about?" asked Artemis

"well...i wanted to know what Kyouya said and after that i'll talk about the other thing" said Haruhi

"well he just said how he knew he i was there really, and my question wasn't answered either" Artemis said

"what might that be then?" asked Haruhi

"why did Tamaki call you his daughter?" asked Artemis

"well...since he taught me a few things about being a host..he thinks of me now as his daughter" Haruhi said

"thats a little...weird" Artemis said

"but its funny some times...but i wish he'd stop with the hugs already" Haruhi said, a smile appearing on her face

"you know Haruhi, when i first met you..i had a funny feeling you were a girl, and it turns out you were" Artemis said

"Arty... do you think i should stop pretending to be a boy and wear a dress or do you think its better like this?" Haruhi asked

"i think you suit being a boy better...besides, wont Tamaki and all your friends want you to stay like this?" asked Artemis

"yea..hey, ive got an idea, we have to pick clubs to join soon, but the host club doesn't do that but why dont you join the host club! i mean..you are kinda cute and i think you'd be a great host!" Haruhi said

"i dont know...i dont know any thing baout being a host and i dont know if i would be a good one" Artemis said

"ahh..well then..i..the king of the host club shall teach you!" said Tamaki who had been listening to the conversation

"how'd you find us?" asked Haruhi

"easy...i kne wyou would try hid in here" Tamaki said then turning his attention back to Artemis

"Artemis Fowl, even if you dont like it, starting toda your an official member of the host club!" said Tamaki pointing a finger at Artemis

to be continued!... remember, if you want a couple you'll have to tell me who!


	4. Chapter 4

**hiya pplz, sorry i haven't been updating this story very much, Ive been busy and had writers blocks, so here's cpt 4 of Arty's time at Ouran High, Enjoy :) and the usual Disclaimer, i don't own Ouran high or Artemis Fowl, i do own a character i might include later on!**

**lets start..**

the next day..

"well Arty, it seems you've accepted my invitation to join the Host Club" said Tamaki

"like he had a choice, you just made him join senpai" said Haruhi, who once again missed the bus

"i see you missed the bus again Haruhi" said Kaoru

"next time, call us! and we'll pick you up!" said Hikaru

"Haruhi...you still have a phone! why wont you ever pick up!" said Tamaki

"i have a new phone"

"erm..Haruhi, i don't live to far from you so i could give you a lift, if you like" said Artemis

"sure Arty, that'd be great!" said Haruhi, then the beeps for 3rd period went

"oh man, come on Arty and Haruhi, we better get going" said the twins pulling Arty and Haruhi away, then cheeky Hikaru put his hand on Haruhi's waist and looked back and smiled at Tamaki

"AHH! Hikaru! get your hands of my daughter!" shouted Tamaki

"Tamaki senpai, i am not your daughter and Hikaru get your hand off me!" said Haruhi walking a bit faster.

lunch...

"sorry you've ended up getting stuck with the host club, i thought you'd have liked to join a sports club or the electronics club" said Haruhi

"i don't really do sports, and i probably know more then the electronics's club president about electronics!" smiled Artemis

"so, Artemis, do you know much of your way around yet?" asked Haruhi

"i haven't really had the chance to explore yet...i was hoping to explore tomorrow since its Saturday"

"well how about i help you out, I'll meet you at the main park"

"that'll be great" smiled Artemis, this'll be Arty's first date! the heard this and they didn't like what they heard, so they went and told the host club!

back at the host club

"ne.wheres Haru-Chan and Arty-Chan?" asked Honey

"busy setting up a date" mumbled the twins who had just came in

"WHAT! a date without my permission!" shouted Tamaki

"but she doesn't need your permission, your not her real dad, your like her dad!" said Hikaru

"i think Artemis and Haruhi would make a great couple, but if they wanted to be a couple at school then Haruhi would have to reveal her identity" said Kyouya, i think he's witting every thing down for fun!

"Hikaru, Kaoru, when and were is this date going to be!?" asked Tamaki

"tomorrow at he central park" said kaoru

"right, we're going to keep an eye on them and make sure nothing serious happens!" said Tamaki

5 miles under Tokyo...

"Trouble! hurry up, i know you don't like going to heavily populated city's but we have no choice!" said a frustrated holly

"its not that, it just me having to carry your 2 bags, my bag and constant calls from Grubbs and my mum" grumbled Trouble

"ahh...Trouble and Holly i presume" said a sprite coming towards them

"yea, who are you?" asked Holly

"well,im one of Foalys helpers, he's told me what your mission is and to sort you out with your disguise and every thing, just call me Jan, now..because of your height and how old you look in human years, we weren.t able to get you into Arty's school" said Jan

"so we'll be going into the middle school opposite the academy" said Trouble

"sorry no, the prices are very expensive so we had to put you into a public school, your uniforms are through there" said Jan pointing towards the changing rooms, once Trouble and holly came out, you wouldn't be able to recognise them! hilly was wearing a short grey skirt and one of those Japanese school shirts which the girls wear which was also grey, trouble was wearing the ouran academy uniform

"HEY! how come he got in!" shouted holly

"because, he looks older then you, bigger then you and he sad he'd pay half of the school fee, i think you suit a skirt more then them LEP uniforms holly" smiled Jan,

Trouble finally noticed Holly was wearing a skirt and went a bright red colour, "erm..Holly, you look..wow!" trouble said, stuck for words

"we only wear these on weekdays right and he keeps an eye on Arty during the day and i just make sure he doesn't get up to nothing! great" said holly said sarcastically

"oh..and we're going to have to do some thing about your ears and make your faces look different so your not recognised, don't worry its just a simple cloaking machine, c'mon" said Jen leading them away,

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**hi again, I'm trying to update as much as possible, I've just found out i might be without the Internet for about 2 weeks soon so I've got to hurry and update, lol, here's cpt 5,**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Artemis Fowl or Ouran high School Host Club**

Saturday

"ARTY!" shouted Haruhi running up to Artemis

"hi Haruhi, you look..wow!" said Artemis, Haruhi was wearing a pink and blue short dress, it was very nice! and her Father asked Kyouya to get a hair dresser to make Haruhi's hair nice

"thanks, you look nice to,but you really didn't have to wear a suit, here, I'll sort you out!" Haruhi said, so she un did his top button and told him to untuck his shirt and unbuttoned the jacket, she also pulled the tie down

"there, what do you think?" asked Haruhi

"its different but nice" Artemis smilled

"so...why did you bring the big man for?" asked Haruhi

"what..Butlers at home with the twins" said Artemis

"no he's not, he's over at that bench with a newspaper held up to hide his face" Haruhi pointed out and pointed to Butler

"Butler! i told you i would be fine!" said Artemis

"Artemis, your my charge so your not getting out of my sight" said Butler

"you know that there Honey-senpai is also behind you" said Artemis to Haruhi, you could hear the host club mumbling at Honey to hide

"Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru,Honey,Mori and Kyouya stop following me!" said Haruhi

"Haruhi, why didn't you tell papa you were going on a date!" Tamaki shouted, and grabbing the attention of a couple of people

"Tamaki-senpai! I'm not your daughter and this isn't a date!" said Haruhi

"ER..Haruhi, i think we should try get away now!" Artemis said

"true...come on, before they start coming over!" said Haruhi, she grabbed Arty's hand and they ran, they ran past holly short but Artemis didn't recognise her, she couldn't recognise him either!

when they had finally out ran the host club and butler they decided to sit down, they ran into the park, and they were aiming to go to the main street today, but they thought they'd outran all the host club but Kyouya and Hikaru managed to find them, and they had Camera's!

"how aout we just relax today!, we'll go and look around tomorro!" said Artemis

"sure, there's a cafe not too far away so we could go get a coffee or some thing later on" said Haruhi

"cool, so...why'd you join the host club any way Haruhi?" asked Artemis, he was trying to keep the silence away and to stop him from staring at her

"i had a debt, i broke a vase that was worth allot of money, its paid off now but i cant seem to get away..i guess im starting to like being a host" Haruhi smilled, remembering all her memory's from the past.

"so whats it like being a host...sorry i i ask lots of questions..its just that i cnt seem to stop talking!" said Artemis

"heh..that's ok, its ok being a host, all i really do is listen to girls who don't know my secret talk, although it has been difficult after the dance issue" said Haruhi

"dance issue?" asked Artemis

"Tamaki didn't want me to kiss a girls cheek, i had to kiss her cheek because the twins and Kyouya said that they changed the kiss from Tamaki to me, Tamaki tripped on a banana and pushed me and i ended up kissing her on the lips!" said Haruhi

"oh...Tamaki seems a little over protective" Arty said, this made Haruhi giggle a little

"whats so funny?" asked Artemis

"if you think he's over protective now, you should have seen him when i first joined, he wouldn't let me out of my sight" giggled Haruhi

"its a nice day, isn't it Haruhi" said Artemis

"yea...you know..i fell kinda strange around you, i don't know what it is..its just a feeling, you give me shivers but you also make me feel warm" Haruhi said, she was puzzled by how she felt

"heh...when im near you i some times go red at the face..i haven't felt like this in years..last time i felt like this must've been with Minerva" said Artemis, cringing at Minerva's name, she broke his heart! evil cow!

"Minerva?" asked Haruhi

"she's my ex, but it didn't work out" smiled Artemis

"oh"

"erm..Haruhi"

"yea?" answered Haruhi, only to get a kiss from Artemis...she then found herself kissing him! KAWAII!

when they finally broke apart, they were both bright red

"i ER.." Artemis was lost for words, this was the first time he did some thing like this, he didn't even kiss Minerva!

"its ok Arty, i was thinking of doing the same thing..heh, so is this how you normally ask girls to go out with you?" asked Haruhi

"not really..but you can take it like that" said Artemis

"then i will go out with you Artemis Fowl" smiled Haruhi and kissing Arty again, awe, BUT, 6 hidden boys where hidden in the shadows, not beliving the events n front of them

to be continued...

**kawaii! i thought I'd pair these two up first since some one on FG gave me the idea of a jealous host club, well, That's it from me for now, bu-bi**


	6. chapter 6

Hey guys, sooo sorry I haven't updated in like..forever! But there's been some technically difficulties and problems at home :( but, I'm working on the next part to this story now, I did have it but someone broke my usb :/ anyway, just sit tight a little longer and then I'll update and correct my horrible grammar chapters

PKS

xx


End file.
